Nostalgia
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: A visit to the local Starbucks leads to something Kyle could never foresee. Kyman.
1. Author s Note

**Author's Note**

Well, this story is rather confusing, probably since I forgot to do the classic prologue. Though, yes, the story has some logic to it.

It takes place when Kyle´s in College, rather tired from all the work that comes with being tortured by schoolwork. I would also like to point out, that Kyle is a rather dynamic character. He can be calm and collected one moment but impulsive another. Especially if feelings are involved. That's at least my view of his character, after having him as a muse for years as well.

In this reality, Cartman, or rather the person you'll meet in the first chapter, is partly a stranger to Kyle. Why you might ask? Well, the answer to that is a part of the plot. Though from what Kyle knows, Eric left South Park when he was around 11 to 12 and never returned. And, as many others would have done too, he has simply forgotten him.

You'll probably understand more once you get past the first chapter^^

Phoe


	2. Chapter 1

**/**

Nvm me, just writing another Kyman fic. And the other? It´s being written and stuff so like, it´ll be out around next month. When I´m done with other stories and, well - school.

I´ll write up a small pre-prologue to this later so ya´ll understand it better, but basically it´s a universe where Cartman left years back and this is him now. Changed and all. More will be explained in the pre-prologue thingy or I might just call it "author's note" or something along those lines.

Anyway enjoy!

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: What a Clichè**

Kyle´s POV

 _Of course there's a long line. How many people are there even here? 20? 50? Ugh too many…. fuck why am I here again? Can't I just wait for the bus outside or something? Guess not with that wind- practically a storm, outside…. Shoot…. Let me see…. If I stay here for about 45 minutes it´ll take me ten minutes to the bus, then I can wait in 10 - wait no 20 minutes… fuck okay okay…. how about I stay here 55 minutes? Or fuck it - let's say an hour! An hour…. Well great…. at least I have the assignment I need to fix - oh and my phone is like….. 67 percent!? UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH_

The redhead furiously clenched his fist. He was stressed enough already. Oversleeping, loosing a class….forgetting his lunch….. one of the tests he go handed back had worse results than he had hoped…. It was safe to say Kyle was pretty tired. And frustrated too. And the fact he now had to stay at a crowded and loud place for maybe an hour, or less…. was not a thought he generally enjoyed.

 _Hmmm about 4 - no - 6 people in front of me…. that will take maybe 5 minutes? Depending on how quick they are of course… those in front of me seems like tourists - great, then it´ll be AT LEAST ten minutes…. but of course how experienced the baristas would also be a key factor here…. let me see, she looks really focused and awake, must be a senior, but her over there looks really tired…. she seems new with how nervous she looks, oh and that guy over th-_

The boy had to bite his lip to keep himself from gasping loudly, winching a bit in the pain that lead to, as expected. While licking up the blood so it wouldn't seem like he was a vampire or anything along those lines, his eyes carefully scanned the person who caused the sudden reaction. He was a rather normal looking guy, a bit buff but apart from that, fit in general. Though it wasn't much to observe since the boy was on the other side of the room after all. But he had peaked his interest, that was obvious enough.

"Oh my god…." he whispered to himself, catching himself staring once he felt the line move. Quickly moving his glance to stare at the floor again, taking two steps forward.

4 people left.

 _Relax Kyle, deep breaths…. stay calm… don't… don't freak out…. don't act gay - too late! Fuck fuck fuck fuck….._

The boy tapped nervously with his foot, clenching his fist to try and regain his cool. At least people seemed to be too tired to even care how he acted. At least some of them. A few, probably people who…. liked mornings - ew! - were sending him glances. Even a couple glares. Well, it were around 1pm, but for Kyle that was way too early. And if you add the fact he barely got any sleep, it was easy to say how he were more than just a little stressed. And grumpy.

"Hey move! Are you sleeping or something punk?!" An older man grumped, pushing him to get him to move.

Of course, such a rude action would almost certainly lead to a snappy comment or even a fight. But, luckily for this person. And the rest of the cafe - this was not the case.

"Yeah yeah… sorry…." Shrinking in shame, he stepped forward to where the line was.

2 left

 _Well fuck, you´re doing SUCH a great job you complete fuck…. ugh this is not good… not at all…. I mean come on he's not thaaaaat cute… right?/_

With a quick glance, he looked back to the male barista, only to quickly look away again. Feeling his cheeks heat up.

 _Great_

 _Okay maybe… yeah my phone shit I have something like that… lemme see… there..._

He flipped out his phone, with slightly shaky hands. Begging it wasn't that noticeable. Using some time to unlock his phone, due to how god damn sweaty his fingers were, he were eventually on his phone. Swiping back and forth while trying to figure out which app he should use. Perhaps a game would be great to throw away time on, or maybe he should check the news? Maybe look over his homework, check if he had any plans, reply to someone, check instagram, snapchat…. or maybe-

"Good afternoon. What´s your order?"

Fumbling with his phone, resulting in almost dropping his Galaxy. He quickly looked up.

 _What what is it really…. how can it me my turn? Shit it were just like two people before m- oh wait - how long were I on my phone?! Shit shit shit…._

"Sir?"

The young brunet furrowed his brows, looking rather confused. Which were understandable with how nervous Kyle appeared. Why should he?

"Oh yeah my order! G-give me a moment…" He stuttered, quickly looking away from the barista before checking the menu. His heart in his throat.

 _Shit of COURSE - of course I got /him/ - fuck fuck calm down Kyle, CALM DOWN! Just - just find something to order, pay, take it and leave… that´s it… really easy… but… fuck WHAT should I get?! There's so many names - what the heck does even half of them mean?! Shit just… take the one I understand… shit…._

"I´ll take one cute ba- I mean one hot chocolate please!" He quickly corrected himself, gulping roughly. Begging he weren't visibly flustered.

The boy looked up from the screen, raising a brow at him. "A hot chocolate? Hmm okay…. Belgian or normal?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

"What… what's the difference?"

"The Belgian is a bit more fancy, with Belgian chocolate and such. Plus it costs more." He replied in a calm manner, looking back to the screen to type in something.

"Uhm I…. I´ll just take the - yeah the Belgian one. Please." He coughed a bit. Keeping his "cool" didn't seem like the easiest task in the world.

"Hmm Belgian…. hmmhmm… what size would you like it in? Tall, Grande, Venti or Trenta?"

 _Jesus why are the sizes so… complicated? Shit hmm… I would guess Tall is the biggest… but the others sound bigger… what language is even this - Italian?_

"I think I'll take…. V-Grande."

The brunet went silent while tapping in the order, before looking up once more.

"That'll be four dollars, sir."

"Of course." He pulled out his card from his phone case and went ahead to pay.

 _Shit it´s expensive…. well… I have nothing better to do anyway…_

"Thank you, what's your name?" The brunet were noting something down on a cup, waiting for a reply.

"Oh. Erhm… Kyle. It´s Kyle." Kyle hesitated slightly while he put his card away. Hoping he heard it, at least. Though by the look on his face, the barista surely did.

Said barita paused once he received the name, though it didn't last for long, as he finished up the cup and sent it away for the order to be finished up.

"Just wait over there and we'll call when it's done. And here's the receipt." Handing him said receipt, he sent him off with a smile before turning to greet the next customer.

"Pft who even needs a receipt…" Kyle muttered to himself, crumbling it before moving to throw it away, only to stop himself in the action. Noticing something were off with it. Bringing the piece of paper up to his face, unfolding it neatly as he leaned to the wall. And wouldn't you believe it, something /were/ off with the receipt

Figures

Something were scribbled over it. The handwriting were messy, but he were able to read it. Barely.

"My shift is over in an hour…- Eric." Kyle whispered, clenching onto the paper.

Seemed like he would miss his bus. How unfortunate.


End file.
